


Greek Mythology  Drabbles - Lost Girl

by faithinthepoor



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Greek Mythology challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">"femslash100"</a>. Set during season one (and written before I knew of Nadia's existence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Mythology  Drabbles - Lost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> 30 drabbles in total  
> Each drabble 150 words  
> As mentioned about these were written before I knew about Nadia

**Nyx**  
Rating – PG 13

Sometimes it feels like there has been nothing but the hiding and the running. The girl she used to be is a very distant memory. The child of Sam and Mary Dennis doesn’t really exist any more. In a way she never did. Years of love and support flew out the window the moment Bo woke up next to her first corpse. She couldn’t go back to the house where afghans were knitted and aid with homework was given and tell them what she’d done. What she was. It is better they think she ran away. That she is dead or lying in a gutter somewhere with a needle in her arm. She loves them too much to let them know the truth – that they have raised a monster, a grim reaper, who needs to hide in the shadows. She doesn’t deserve their love; she doesn’t deserve love at all. 

**Hermes**  
Rating – G

There are days when she can’t believe this is her life. That something this big happened to her. It doesn’t even bother her to wear an amulet and be cut off from the rest of society. The world she knew seems mundane when compared with the world of the Fae. She will never have a normal life. She will never be anything but alone and it doesn’t even seem like a sacrifice. The Ash could easily replace her with a Fae healer but she feels that would be a mistake. She sees herself as a sort of go-between. She’s a conduit, a connection between the Fae world of ancient lore and rituals and the human world which often lacks faith but holds the wonders of technology. Lauren believes this makes her valuable, makes her something more than a mere human, and she can only hope the Fae feel the same.

**The Danaides**  
Rating –PG13  
AN – Set during It’s a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World 

Given she’s naked and being prodded and poked in a clinical way she feels remarkably comfortable. Bo’s used to being adored but the doctor looks at her in a way that’s different to anything she’s ever experienced. Kenzi may have decided to embrace her as a sex superhero and meal ticket but even the streetwise thief was repulsed when she first learned of Bo’s true nature. Lauren didn’t bat an eye and it’s comforting to feel that she’s accepted by someone. Actually she feels more than accepted, Lauren looks at her like she’s a thing of wonder. It’s been a long time since Bo saw herself as anything other than a hideous freak and it feels good to see herself through Lauren’s eyes. She can’t get carried away by these feelings though because Lauren’s approval does nothing to change the fact that Bo is death to all those she touches.

**Achilles**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during It’s a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World 

When Dyson stops them at the door Lauren is unable to express her anger. There’s something about the power Bo has over her that erases everything other than submission. She hates Dyson for taking away her feeling of wellbeing but she’s chemically lobotomised and unable to let her ire show. Lauren knows what Bo did to her, knew as it was happening, and yet she can’t bring herself to care. What happened to her is a violation, a huge betrayal of trust, but she can’t seem to see it as such. She wouldn’t go so far as to say she wanted it to happen but she won’t deny that her scientific curiosity had been piqued. The truth is Bo didn’t need to use her succubus powers because Lauren was under Bo’s spell before Bo ever touched her. From the moment Lauren saw Bo she was totally smitten and completely doomed. 

**Hecate**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during - Where There’s a Will, There’s a Fae

She has been searching for answers for so long that it should be a relief to learn even the smallest thing about her heritage. It turns out that knowing both of her parents must have been Fae brings nothing but a sense of distress. This is not what she wants. It doesn’t help to have things normalised, to learn that she’s only a victim of genetics. It was so much easier when she saw herself as the stuff of witchcraft and curses. Biology was never a subject that she was fond of and she hates it so much more now that she understands its role in her nature. That said she doesn’t want to dismiss Lauren and her science. Bo wants a cure. She wants to be human. She wants to be randy without that having horrific consequences. Especially when she thinks about how she feels when Lauren touches her.

**Aphrodite**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Faetal Attraction 

She can’t pretend that she didn’t come to the bar with a purpose. It’s not like she has a habit of frequenting The Dell. As the ward of The Ash she is welcome there but it has never really been her scene. Until recently she didn’t think she had a scene. She didn’t believe she needed anything outside of her work. Meeting Bo has changed a lot of things for Lauren. Encountering a drunk Bo throws a few additional spanners into the works. She knows Bo is intoxicated but Lauren has never been more certain that the desire she has for Bo might be returned. Lauren heard the way Kenzi described her but she couldn’t be more wrong. When it comes to Bo, especially a Bo who is touching her hair and making it clear that her ability to perform is not diminished, Lauren is anything but cold and frigid.

**Eurydice**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Faetal Attraction 

The Buckhorn is making her dizzy. It’s unclear how it is that Kenzi can still stand. Kenzi is teeny and Bo is fairly certain that the little grifter should be passed out on the floor right now. She would ponder this but spinning in her chair seems like a much better option. Bo catches sight of Lauren and she could not be happier that Kenzi took her out and force-fed her shots. Lauren approaches and Bo can feel chi coming of the doctor in waves. The alcohol has left her hunger unchecked and she wants to take what Lauren is offering and drown in it. She touches Lauren and makes her intentions clear. Bo knows that if Lauren had have stayed they would have given into their urges. For a moment it would have been worth it, they would have been everything, but then Lauren would have been no more. 

**Ares**  
Rating – mild R  
AN- Set during Dead Lucky

Life was finally getting better. She has stable accommodation, legitimate employment (of sorts) and the first real friend she’s had in a long time. She has something that’s a combination of fuckbuddy and first aid kit and occasionally he’s even willing to be her boyfriend. For the first time in her life she can have sex without fear that her partner will die. Her situation even makes her feel optimistic about her dangerous feelings for Lauren. She believes they will find a way to control things before her appetites get Lauren killed. Everything good that she has comes crashing down when the teenaged Oracle, who has been taking fashion tips from Hello Kitty, reminds her of her birthright. None of what she has right now is real. She is not a friend. She is not a lover. She is a killer. She is destruction. She is carnage. She is death.

**Dionysus**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Food for Thought 

Bo really does like afterhours Lauren. She likes her a lot. To be fair she likes Lauren all of the time but this relaxed version of the doctor is particularly appealing. Maybe the anxiety Bo was feeling earlier tonight wasn’t just related to her succubus midterm. Maybe there were more date jitters than she wanted to admit. Bo can feel the burn of tequila in her throat as she places her hand on top of Lauren’s. She pushes her will into the other woman and knows that Lauren is hers for the taking. Hunger rises inside her but it is more than just one type of hunger. She doesn’t just crave Lauren’s chi, she wants her company and her affection. Bo knows which of those appetites is the strongest. She knows what will happen if she loses self-control but when Lauren leans towards her she wants to kiss her anyway. 

**Artemis**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Food for Thought

Kenzi’s lack of regard for Lauren’s workplace isn’t exactly surprising. Between her sticky fingers and her hyperactivity it would be impossible for Kenzi to resist pulling almost everything apart. Kenzi’s attitude towards Lauren herself is a lot more difficult to understand. It briefly crosses Bo’s mind that Kenzi might feel threatened but she has no reason to feel that way. As Kenzi has so delicately pointed out Bo has an interest in seeing Lauren’s naked bits and Lauren will not be auditioning for Kenzi’s little sister role. Bo can’t see Lauren the way Kenzi does. Lauren is awkward and a total geek but to Bo she is warm and endearing. Kenzi might be suspicious of Lauren’s motives but in reality Lauren has lot more to lose from their relationship than Bo does. No matter what anyone says Bo will always be grateful to Lauren and see her as her saviour.

**Athena**  
Rating PG13  
AN - Set during Food for Thought

Thill seeking is not a trait that she associates with herself. At least not in the traditional sense. There are certainly things that she finds thrilling but the composition of cellular membranes doesn’t have the same allure for other people that it does for her. At the moment she is in so far over her head that she can’t see the surface and she is loving every second of it. She just sedated a man in order to proceed with a crime, something that goes against everything she believes in, and the rush she felt was truly incredible. She proceeds along her path of oath breaking by leaving the unconscious man to fend for himself. In her defence, in doing so, she gets to hold Bo’s hand. She is sure that she will regret her actions with time but right now she feels like a hero and it feels good.

**Apollo**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Food for Thought

Lauren is not Bo’s usual type. Not that she has a type. It’s hard to be picky when you can get turned on by a stiff breeze and there’s not a lot of point in being selective when your relationship won’t last beyond the first kiss. Bo only deals in the realm of lust and for lust she doesn’t require much more than a warm body. Lauren certainly fulfils the warm body brief and Bo has had her share of lustful thoughts about the doctor. 

Watching Lauren come out of her shell on their mission to save Kenzi is a defining moment for Bo. She knows Lauren is beautiful and smart and she knows she enjoys Lauren’s company but when Lauren stabs that guy in the neck she becomes completely radiant. Bo has never wanted Lauren more but more importantly she has never been more determined to keep her safe. 

**Hades**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Food for Thought

There aren’t many things in her life that she can be proud of but she is genuinely delighted when it seems she can control her powers. It feels good not to be reliant on the Fae. They might be hardier than humans but their rules and restrictions are suffocating and she doesn’t want to be bound by them. Their attitude is even worse – they trialled her by fire and now they treat her with contempt because she won’t become involved in their petty divides. Bo doesn’t need that fresh new form of hell. She thought that Dyson was different, that he might even be happy for her, but he pisses all over her achievement and when he refers to Lauren as a test subject Bo wants to punch him in the face. It also makes her determined never to use Lauren for heeling. Lauren deserves so much more than that.

**Nemesis**  
Rating - R  
AN – Set during ArachnoFaebia 

The butterflies in her stomach turn to lead when she finds Bo sitting with Dyson. She doesn’t want to admit how excited she’d been about seeing Bo. She also doesn’t want to admit that in her mind she had considered this a date. Dyson brings out all of her worst qualities at the best of times but having him there, vying for Bo’s attention, turns Lauren into a jealous shrew. Bo bringing up the threesome idea makes Lauren want to vomit and it also makes her frightened that she can’t give Bo what she needs. She knows that if they tried a three-way she just would be pushed to the side while Bo and Dyson had hot Fae sex. Lauren is happy for Bo to suck on any part of her body but she will never be able to let Bo suck on her chi the way that Dyson can.

**Morpheus**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during ArachnoFaebia

The hospital gown is as itchy as it is unflattering and she can’t wait to be out of it. She needs to leave, she needs time to think. Things were already confusing but the incident with the mutant, LSD spewing, spider has left Bo rattled. She is not used to sex being mixed up with emotions. None of her lovers have lasted long enough for her to have to deal with that kind of mess. She knows she cares about Lauren and Dyson and that her behaviour is hurting both of them. Dyson is the easy choice but she’s worried about the meaning of her hallucinations. The spider wanted her to kill Kenzi and to achieve that it showed her the nightmare image of Kenzi kissing Lauren. How is she meant to pretend Lauren is not significant if she’s so possessive of her that it would inspire her to murder?

**Prometheus**  
Rating PG13  
AN – Set during ArachnoFaebia 

Dyson is never going to give her a break. Even when she saves the day he still manages to question both her methods and her motives. If they hadn’t have contained the djieiene he would have been the first to point his finger at her. He would have blamed her for each and every subsequent death. She has to make the hard decisions, she has to make the right decisions, because she doesn’t have the luxury of being Fae. She can’t afford to let something like her feelings for Bo get in the way. That doesn’t mean she wouldn’t do everything in her power to save Bo. She cut the djieine’s heart out of Gordon but if it had have been necessary she would have taken his heart too. She looks over at Bo and smiles. Lauren knows she can’t compete with Dyson but that won’t stop her from trying.

**Eros**  
Rating – R  
AN – Set during the opening scenes of Vexed

They slam one another against the walls and the furniture and she can feel the blood flow from her wound slow as other fluids take over. She rips off his clothes and he tears at her skin with his teeth. He can break her all her wants, in the end she will use him to fix the damage. Dyson pounds into her and takes away the pain. She offers him her body but she steals his soul. She rides him until he bucks her off but they both know that this time it’s different. Something is off, something is wrong. This is sex and violence, this is what she is but somehow it’s not enough anymore. It’s not working for either of them. She can’t say what Dyson’s problem is but she’s pretty sure where her own problem lies. She is blocked. Something’s in the way. Someone’s in the way.

**Penelope**  
Rating – PG13  
AN- Set during Vexed 

Lauren’s not naive. She knows Bo doesn’t owe her anything and even if they were actually together she couldn’t expect Bo to be faithful. It’s not Bo’s fault, it’s just not in her nature. Bo’s a succubus, a walking libido, and Lauren knows that any attempt to tame her would only result in disaster. It’s one thing to understand the situation; it’s apparently another thing to accept it because it hurts like a son of bitch to learn that Bo has been fucking Dyson. She feels like she’s been kicked in the stomach and she knows that if she doesn’t get over Bo she will repeat this moment over and over again. Loving Bo is a bad idea. It can only mean a lifetime of heartache and jealousy but when Bo strokes her chest, while admiring her necklace, Lauren’s heart races and eternal suffering seems a small price to pay. 

**Zeus**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Vexed 

The Ash has always been good to her. In the eyes of the Fae he may own her but he’s never made her feel like a possession or a slave. At worst she’s one of his servants. She’s not Fae, she hasn’t sworn fealty to The Ash but she has always respected and believed in him. Helping Bo in secret has felt like treason. She desperately wished Bo would join the Light Fae. Lauren didn’t just think it would be easier, she thought it was the right thing to do. It seems she may have been in error. That she was dazzled by the Fae, blind to all but their allure. She knew that The Ash was powerful but she never believed he was cruel. Never believed he could pimp her out with no respect for her feelings. Never believed he would treat her as if she were a human.

**Hestia**  
Rating - R  
AN – Set during Vexed 

Bo arches her back as fingers caress her nipple. She’s not sure how she went from being convinced they couldn’t do this to lying naked beneath Lauren but she’s not about to start complaining. She rakes her fingernails down Lauren’s back and hears her partner hiss in response. 

“Sorry,” she mutters.

“Don’t be,” Lauren says. “Good pain.”

Blond hair forms a curtain around Bo’s face as Lauren kisses her deeply. She rolls them over and breaks the kiss in order to trail her lips down Lauren’s neck. As Bo makes her way to Lauren’s breast she marvels at the fact that she is able to keep her hunger in check. Even when Lauren bends her leg and applies pressure between Bo’s thighs she still feels in control. 

She’s no virgin but for a succubus she’s close to chaste. Either way there are many things that make this time a first. 

**Chronos**   
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Vexed 

When she was given this task her instructions were simple, she needed buy time any way she could. The implications of this weren’t lost on her; she held Bo’s life in her hands. She could save Bo and all it would cost her was self-respect. Lauren had no problem with giving her body to Bo, in fact she had spent a lot of time trying to do just that, but she didn’t want to sleep with Bo as a stall tactic. It might have saved Bo’s life but it wasn’t fair to either of them. Time isn’t often fair though and that’s particularly true when you are a human in love with someone who might as well be immortal. This case was no exception - she sacrificed her worth and possibly their future but when she awoke Bo was dressed and ready to go to her death. Time was up.

**Icarus**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Vexed

The amulet clatters to the floor as Bo storms out leaving Lauren in tatters. She pulls the sheet tightly around her but she still feels totally naked. She knows the sheet is relatively flimsy but she suspects that even dressed in body armour she would feel naked and vulnerable. She knew this would happen, that Bo would end up hating her, but she wasn’t prepared for just how much it would hurt. Maybe that’s because she never really dared to believe that they would get to the point of intimacy. She knew how she felt about Bo – she’s drawn to her in a way that she has never been drawn to anyone before. Even with her succubus powers in check Bo burns brightly. Being with her made Lauren feel light. It sounds clichéd but it made her soar. Now she is broken and burnt and she will never fly again.

**Persephone**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during The Mourning After 

Since she discovered the Fae her life has felt magical. She was Alice. She fell down a rabbit hole into a world of fairytales. The impossible came to life on a daily basis. There were endless things to see and discover. It was playground for her mind. That’s all gone now. What she touched with Bo was brief but it eclipsed everything and losing it has blotted out the sun. The Fae world has become tainted, become unsafe. She failed The Ash and she fears the repercussions. The Fae still have magic and she worries it will be used against her. The world is dark and grim. She’s dark and grim. She is rotting away on the inside from the things that she has done. The only time she feels better is when she gets to see Bo but every time they part it’s like losing her all over again.

**Medusa**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during The Mourning 

She has never hated anyone the way she hates Lauren. It’s not just the lies and the betrayal. Those things she can understand. They happen all the time. It doesn’t make it ok and it doesn’t mean that Bo would forgive her but they are the lesser of Lauren’s sins. Lauren’s true crime is that she let Bo believe things could be different. She preyed on Bo’s desire to be normal. She let Bo think she was something other than ugly and evil and then she took it away. It turns out that super healing powers may allow you to recover from a massive stab wound without so much as a scar but they can do nothing to repair a Lauren shaped hole in your heart. Meeting Saskia had felt like discovering a soothing balm but in the end Saskia only confirmed that a succubus is a born killing machine. 

**Cassandra**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during The Mourning After

Bo may have hit below the belt with her comments about not being able to trust Lauren on sexual matters and that Lauren ruined things because wanted to impress her asshat of a boss but Lauren can’t deny that she has a point. Bo’s right, The Ash was a giant dick in this matter and what Lauren did was shitty, but she wishes that Bo would just give her a chance to explain herself. She’s not sure what she could ever say to make up for her mistakes but it kills her not to be given the chance. Bo won’t take her calls, Bo will barely look at her and now it seems she is dubious about Lauren’s medical opinion. Lauren is not used to being doubted. Not used to having her motives or her integrity brought into question but, thanks to the Ash, Bo will never believe her again. 

**Echo**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Faetal Justice 

Running into Bo at the station is not something that Lauren was prepared for. It’s hard enough to see Bo at all but Lauren really can’t handle having to face her while she is working to clear Dyson’s name. Bo acts of though she suspects Lauren will use this opportunity to sink Dyson but she doesn’t actually make any accusations. It would be easier if Bo was out and out hostile. If she was clear that she hated Lauren. Hate is at least a strong emotion. Their awkward, silted attempts to be civil are close to unbearable. It makes Lauren feel like there is an infinite chasm between them. It makes it seem like Bo has already gone. She wonders if Bo understands what she doing by keeping things so distant. It doesn’t just make Lauren feel that she has lost everything; it makes her feel like she is disappearing. 

**Hera**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Blood Lines 

It’s hard to get the image of Dyson fucking Saskia, or Aoife, or whatever the bitch wants to call herself, out of her mind. She doesn’t blame Dyson. She knows he had no control over himself, no say in the matter, but it does make her question what they have. It’s not a matter of loyalty, it’s the fact that maybe she did to Dyson exactly what she witnessed in that room. Maybe she unintentionally enthralled him. She wants to burn the desk, his clothes, possibly the station. She doesn’t want to have to think about what happened there. For the first time ever she’s happy that Lauren ruined things between them because she knows her mother wouldn’t have tried to make Lauren her thrall. Aoife would have seen Lauren as beneath her and Lauren would be dead right now. Whatever her issues with Lauren are Bo doesn’t want that.

**Antigone**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Blood Lines 

You would think she would have learnt not to defy the will of The Ash. She is in a precarious position and it’s lunacy to be considering anything other than keeping her head down and toeing the line. She certainly should not be investigating ways to help Bo fight another Fae. Helping Bo is what got her into trouble in the first place. Lauren is either mentally challenged or completely insane because here she is about to repeat her mistake all over again. The problem is that she can’t bring herself to think of it as a mistake. Helping Bo was the right thing to do then and it’s the right thing to do now. The Ash could exile Lauren or put her to death and it wouldn’t change her opinion. She will do what is right, whatever the consequence, but it doesn’t hurt that it might make Bo happy.

**Pandora**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Blood Lines 

Everything is falling down around her. The Ash is injured and things are in chaos. The horsemen of the apocalypse are well and truly riding. For all she knows that may not even be apocryphal. Stranger things have turned out to be true in the world of the Fae. She doesn’t know if The Ash can be saved and even if he can it may not be enough to stop war breaking out between the Fae. She should be fearing for herself, she should be fearing for the world, but all she can think about is Bo. She gives Bo the tools to help her fight the other succubus and she’s terrified that she will never see her again. She feels like she has nothing to lose and so she grabs Bo and kisses her. Bo doesn’t reject her advantages and amongst the carnage Lauren feels a glimmer of hope.

**Mnemosyne**  
Rating – PG13  
AN – Set during Blood Lines 

She came here on business. Her goal was clear. She needed to get whatever help she could before she went to face Aoife. The news that The Ash had been badly injured was barely a distraction. The fact that Aoife was likely responsible only served to reinforce the importance of Bo’s quest. She hopes that she would be able to get her mother to turn herself in but she was willing to kill her if it comes to that. Lauren’s willingness to assist her, and the length she was prepared to go to, came as a surprise. Lauren kissing her was a bigger surprise, as was how right it felt. Bo hopes can defeat Aoife. She wants to have the chance to sort things out with Lauren. However, if she is about to go to her death, at least she goes with the memory of Lauren’s kiss on her lips.


End file.
